Future Foundation (Earth 2X5)
The Future Foundation is a school where all beings of any form of existence is welcome. Founded by Charles Xavier, many outcasts of society are taught under him and his teachings. The goal of the Future Foundation is to unite all the parts of the present society so the Future can be a brighter place. History Origin Charles Xavier is a mutant with the ability to heal people. But after he does so, he gains their wound. He gave his father the ability to walk again but Charles lost his. In July of 1991, Charles Xavier had inherited a large amount of money from both sides of his family. With this money,(and several loans) Xavier started the Future Foundation. After three years of building a large building and making it a very comfortable and safe place, it opened in 1994. As a mutant, he knew how judgmental and horrible humans and bigots could be. After he began searching for gifted and powerful people, his school became a family. And one he would give his life for. Sue and Johnny Storm A teenage girl and her twin brother enrolled in the school after they were introduced to a drug called Venom. Many teenagers died of taking this but these two individuals were very lucky. Sometime before they enrolled, the girl, Sue, and her brother, Johnny, realized that Venom had mutated their DNA and gave them the ability to telepathically communicate. Johnny could control fire and could cover himself with it, but it would burn his clothes. Sue could manipulate invisibility and force fields. Shortly after they joined, an Anti-Sub Human group, The Army of Magneto, had bombed and nearly destroyed half of the school and killed and maimed several students. Sue and Johnny used their powers to save people to the best of their ability. A teenaged boy, Tyrone Johnson, started teleporting students using his powers. Xavier contacts a group of students who he once taught who now have graduated the school and started a new team to come a help. When they get there, the battle still wages on. Cyclops, Storm, Phoenix, Ice Man, and Rogue all fight the army of Magneto. The leader of the battle squad holds two students hostage with a gun to both of their heads. He shoots both guns, but since the teen he shot on the left was made out of unbreakable rock, the bullet bounced back and killed the leader. But the teen on the other side was not made out of stone, it unfortunately killed him and he fell to the ground. Mourning The X-Men had decided to stay and help rebuild the school. The boy who had been shot was sent to his family so they could bury him. The boy who was shot but lived went through a state of depression but became good friends with Sue and Johnny. The guy's name was Ben. Sue and Ben started dating. Xavier was outraged and talked to his former student, Scott often. They spoke of how disgusting humanity was. Scott said that he could never forget the reason the FF was formed and Xavier agreed. Terrigen Mist A new Sub-species of human was created; the Inhuman. They were created when scientist Bruce Banner released a chemical to the public accidentally. When introduced to it, a human with a specific gene would mutate and/or get a new ability or power. Like the mutant, the Inhumans were shunned and many went to the newly rebuilt Future Foundation. The mist had migrated to where the boy, Reed was buried and he was resurrected. Cloak and Dagger Tyrone Johnson has another power other than transporting under the veil of light. He can transform into a white female with the power of sunlight. Tyrone calls her Dagger. She is the part of him that he's ashamed and in love with. He deals with having two personalities while training to control his powers with Cyclops. Return of Reed Richards When Reed arrived to the school, he had a new attitude, and a new look on life. He befriended Ben, Sue, and Johnny. When Ben and Sue were off on dates, Johnny and Reed would hang out. After becoming best friends, Reed tells Johnny that he's gay and Johnny replies by saying that he is, too. Reed reveals that he came back by an unknown cause and that he had to bust out of his coffin. He says that he has nightmares every night. The two begin to date. Bigotry in the safe haven When Johnny decides to come out to some friends at lunch, a fellow student who overheard assaults him and then beats him to a pulp. When Reed, Sue, and Ben find him, they go after the student who did this to their friend. When they find him, they demand him to tell them why he did it and apologize. Titus declines and attacks all of them. Ben goes against his pacifistic nature and punches him, knocking him out. Eventually, Titus does apologizes and the trio leaves him alone. When Johnny is in bed, resting they come in to comfort him. Johnny decides to keep the reason Titus beat him a secret. When Sue and Ben leave, Reed apologizes to Johnny for not protecting him and asks why he didn't fight back. Johnny explains that he would have burned all of his clothes off possibly burnt the school down. This gives Reed an idea. After a day or so of working with organic cloth, he brings Johnny a suit that adapts and counteracts his powers so that they won't burn off. Johnny thanks Reed and they kiss. Reed gives himself and Ben and Sue suits, also. Coming Out After Johnny heals up, he and Reed decide to come out to the entire school, at lunch. Sue and Ben are shocked at first but runs up to them and gives them their support. Reed and Johnny then kiss in front of the school and Xavier and the X-Men smile. Graduation Sue, Reed, Johnny, and Ben all graduate High School. And at their parties thrown by Xavier, the entire graduating class enjoys themselves. Johnny jokingly calls him and his friends the Fantastic Four. Reed then asks if they'll still hang out. Sue tells him that they most definitely will. Ben then comes to the realization that they CAN still be together and help the world out. Ben says that they should become a team and they do. They all get into the best college New York can offer thanks to Xavier. Reed and Johnny move into an apartment and Ben and Sue move into neighboring apartments as they aren't to ready to live together. The building they move into is called the Baxter Building. ''See Fantastic Four for more information on the Four's journey. '' The Secret Life of Charles Xavier Xavier calls The X-Men in his study and says he has to tell them something. They all willingly listed to what he has to say. Xavier tells them that he was once part of a group of mutants that fought against humans violently. They're shocked but tell him to go on. Xavier said that he killed a human family for just being there. And that he healed his father after being shot by a human. Xavier says that is what the X-Men are NOT to be. They agree and promise Xavier that the X-Men will protect Non-Humans and Humans alike. The End One an average day, Xavier is wheeling through the garden when he's shot through the head and the entire Army of Magneto invades the school. Several students are maimed and/or killed. The X-Men try to defend the students but they were all captured for an unknown reason. Tyrone Johnson harnessed all of his power as both Cloak and Dagger and became a supernova and destroyed all the of The Army of Magneto after as many students were evacuated as possible. There was no trace of the school anymore. The Future Foundation had fallen. Category:Schools Category:Earth-2X5 Category:Created by BloxxMan